What You've Got
by Kira Anne
Summary: Trunks is kidnapped, but will it bring his parents together?


I would like to dedicate this Fanfic to my two sisters Kerowyn (my twin) and Eri (princess pyro and fervent psychopath), without them I wouldn't be able to write this! Thanks. They also need to be credited for all the encouragement and support they gave me. They never once said this idea was stupid (like so many other rude people) or that I couldn't write this fic! A special thanks to two of my guy friend, Andrew and Brian, as arrogant and weird as you both are I love ya both anyway.....Like a friend! And now this fic needs to be dedicated to the rest of my sisters:  
Erin (queen of the one liners), Jess (Queen of the boy crazy people), Jackie (Queen of the smart people and my triplet), Lucy (Queen of insanity), Biz (Queen of the Fruitopia kingdom), and Megan (Queen of normalness.). This is my first fic so please be nice when you read it.   
  
***I don't own any characters in this story except the plot. I make no money off of this, I do this because I am a fan. So don't sue me.***  
  
Enjoy! Love always~ Kira Anne  
  
  
What you've got.  
  
It was a new day, which also meant a new fight. Today it was her cooking's turn to take the abuse.  
" Woman what the hell is in this?" He asked rather loudly  
" Its eggs Vegeta." She responded coolly.  
" Well dog food would taste better than this!" He snapped.  
" Fine, If you think my cooking sucks so much remind me to pick up some dog chow next time I go shopping." She replied.  
" Whatever woman." He yelled back as he left the kitchen.  
" Baka." She whispered under her breath." Of all the creatures in the universe I had to have a child with a cocky arrogant prince." She thought.  
Bulma stood in the kitchen cleaning up the last of the mess that Vegeta had made. Her life had completely changed. She remembered how it had happened. Yamcha told her he loved her, but then she had found out about the other women in his life.   
  
~ Flashback~  
" Bulma, I love you!" Yamcha yelled as she showed him the door.  
" If you love me then why do you have to screw every other woman?" She asked.  
" I swear it didn't mean-" He started to say.  
" Anything, I love you and she was a one-time thing. Um-hum Yeah Yamcha that's what you said last time." She mocked. "Get the hell out!" She screamed at him.   
~ Flashback ends~  
  
She didn't see him after that day. A few days later she had heard he had had an accidental overdose while he was with one of his whores. He lived, but she didn't want to see him. After the hurt and pain of the break up she wanted to disappear into darkness. Vegeta was that darkness.   
A few nights later she found herself in another argument with Vegeta about the latest thing he had broken; this time it was an antique bottle.   
" Why do you have to make such a mess?" She thought aloud as she turned to pick up the last shards of the broken bottle.  
" Why can't you just shut up and not make such a big deal out of this?" He asked obviously mocking her. She quickly turned to face him. Her breath quickened when she found him uncomfortably close.  
" Something wrong?" He asked seeing her discomfort. He smirked. She was going to yell at him, hurl every insult that she could think of at him, but something overcame her she leaned forward and kissed him." What the hell am I doing?" She thought. He looked confused, but just kissed back. He didn't stop, instead he moved from her lips to her neck. She tried to speak but the words just died away with each kiss.  
A few weeks after that night she had gotten some interesting news, she was pregnant. She sat stunned the news. She was going to be a mother, and worst of all it was Vegeta's child. " What will I do?" She thought to herself. " This day couldn't possibly get any better." She thought sarcastically. She didn't know how wrong she was.  
~ Flashback~  
She sat on the sofa relaxing after a very hard day. " I don't ever want to get up again." She thought aloud. "Between the baby, work and Vegeta I have absolutely no time for myself." She thought to herself. It had been almost a month since she found out she was pregnant. She hadn't cut back on her work yet, although she spent a great deal of her time dealing with morning sickness. She was enjoying her little piece of heaven when an unwelcome sound filled the air, the doorbell. She groaned as she got up to answer it. "Whoever this is had better say their prayers." She thought aloud. When she opened the door there stood a very beaten Yamcha. He was black and blue; he had dark circles under his eyes and needle marks on his arms.  
" Hi." He said looking up at her. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing.  
" Yamcha I don't want to see you right now." She said looking away from him.  
" Listen Bulma; I made a really big mistake, I am so sorry." He told her. He reached up to stroke her cheek, but she quickly brushed his hand away.   
" Yamcha, It's over. You aren't capable of being faithful to me." She simply stated as she brushed her aqua hair out of her face.  
" I've changed Bulma! I am in drug rehab and I don't want those other women! I want you." He said his eyes pleading with her.   
" I am sorry Yamcha its too late." She told him.  
" What are you talking about Bulma? I love you!" He pleaded. "What could have happened?" He asked. She turned away from him." Please Bulma I prom-" He began.  
" I am pregnant Yamcha." She said cutting him off. He stared at her in disbelief.   
" Whose is it?" He asked softly. She sighed heavily and turned her head away.  
" Its Vegeta's." She told him barely above a whispered.   
" What?! I knew he was up to something! Did he rape you?" He asked her.   
" No, He didn't rape me!" She snapped. "This is something that we both wanted. Now leave! I don't want to argue or see you ever again!" She yelled. Yamcha left when the door was slammed in his face. That had been the last time she had saw him.   
~ Flashback ends~  
She was brought back from her memories by the loud piercing cry of Trunks. "Oh poor baby!" She thought as she rushed to calm him down.  
  
Trunks lay silently sleeping in his crib. It had taken her only a half an hour to get him back to sleep. " Pretty good for a new mother." Bulma thought. " I wonder when Vegeta will get back?" She wondered. They hadn't spoken since their argument that morning, and they probably wouldn't until that night. Vegeta had always trained hard. He was obsessed with becoming a super saiyan, he always had been. Having a kid didn't slow him down. It was all about him. Her thoughts droned on in her mind and soon became less and less until exhaustion took its toll.  
  
Just as Bulma was about to fall asleep she was rudely awakened with the loud slam of the door. Trunks stirred a little in his sleep. " Oh thank Kami." She thought when he didn't wake up. Bulma quietly closed the door to Trunks' room. And headed down the steps. Vegeta was sitting on the couch when she found him looking quite pissed off. " Do you have to make so much noise?" She asked angrily." Our son is trying to sleep damn it!" She hissed  
" Oh the brats asleep?" He asked. She glared at him for his last remark.  
" Yes, Trunks is asleep." She replied. She had for the most part got used to him referring to his own child as a brat, but it still bothered her.  
" What the hell is wrong with you anyway?" She asked.  
" None of your business, woman!" He snapped.   
" Whatever Vegeta!" She yelled. Her aqua hair flipped in the breeze as she walked past him. She stopped and looked at him quickly " Oh and Vegeta; you can make your own dinner tonight." She said smiling. He said nothing just growled something and walked away.   
  
She could see him from her window as she folding her laundry. He was back to training again ." I do love you Vegeta, but you don't know that." She thought. "I may be the mother of your child but I mean nothing to you." She thought sadly. She sighed deeply and then went back to her laundry.  
Bulma lay engrossed in the silence. It was the first time that day that she had a moment's peace. The exhaustion of being a mother was getting to her. Her moods became worse and worse due to her lack of sleep. "I may have trunks father around, but I feel more like a single mother." She thought to herself. The silence soon over took her senses until she was in a deep sleep, and disturbing dreams filled her brain.  
~  
She was in a cold white room. The walls turned black and the floor beneath her dissolved. She began to fall. She screamed in shattering voice. She began to scream for someone. It surprised her who she called for. Vegeta. Her falling continued until she felt she was almost about to hit rock bottom.   
~   
Her dreams where shattered when she was slapped awake. A very aggravated Vegeta stood before her.  
" WOMAN!" He yelled at her.  
" Stop it! Why the hell did you do that?" She asked obviously pissed off.  
" The brat is crying!" He said in a very loud voice.  
" CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING? ITS NOT ENOUGH THAT I TAKE YOUR SHIT, COOK FOOD FOR YOU, DO YOUR LAUNDRY AND CLEAN UP WHATEVER OTHER MESSES YOU MIGHT LEAVE BEHIND!" She screamed " YOU VEGETA ARE A COCKY, ARROGANT, SELF-ABSORBED ASSHOLE!" She screamed at him as she stormed up the stairs, but Trunks had stopped crying. " Strange. I will check on him anyway." She thought. When she opened the door the first thing she noticed was a shattered window. " Oh Kami no!" She thought as she rushed over to Trunks crib only to find it empty. She put her hand over her mouth to suppress a sob, but it was no use. " VEGETA!" She screamed. She had just hit rock bottom just like in her dream.  
  
She had sunk to the floor when he finally got to her. " Vegeta-" She began only to have a sob choke her.  
" Trunks is gone." She managed to say only to begin sobbing again.  
" I know." He stated in a cold voice.  
" How?" She asked in disbelief.  
" I could feel it baka." He replied to her." I'll go look for him." He informed her.  
He had left to find Trunks before she could say anything else.  
  
Bulma sat up trying to comprehend what had happened. Her son had been taken from her, but by whom? Tears overtook her. She wanted so badly for him to be safe. "If only I had just gone up to check on him sooner he might still be here." She whimpered in between sobs.   
  
She had been crying for a while when she felt someone watching her. She knew who the cold stare belonged to. She stared up at Vegeta, her tears had stopped.   
" Well?" She asked him.  
" He is not close to here." He stated. She could see a worried look on his face. He shook the look off before he thought she noticed. "I am going to look for the brat; I will be back later." He said as he turned to leave.  
" No!" She yelled as she pulled herself off the floor. He whirled around. "I am going with you." She stated.  
" No. You will only get in the way!" He told her.  
" Vegeta. He is my son. I care what happens to him!" She screamed in determination. He only growled at her. Knowing she wouldn't give up until she won.  
" Fine woman you may come. Just shut up and quit your bitching!" He yelled as he picked her up.  
" Whatever just go!" She replied quickly putting her arms around him before he flew off.  
  
She was silent for a long time. Just wondering what her life would be like without her child. She swallowed back the tears. She didn't want to cry, because she wanted to believe that Trunks would be alive. She had faith in Vegeta, if anyone could find Trunks he could. .  
" He's near." He said as he began to descend to a spot. She only nodded.  
  
When she could finally make out a few things she saw two figures. One was tiny, it was defineatly Trunks. The other was of a sleeping man, She knew instantly who it was. Yamcha. He immediately awoke, and snatched Trunks into his arms.  
" Give me the brat." Vegeta commanded when they where finally standing.  
" No." He said as he turned to Bulma. " I tried to make you see what he had done to you. But you wouldn't." She turned pale. "Tell me Bulma did you love him the whole damn time?" He asked her. She couldn't answer.  
"Leave her out of this!" Vegeta snarled. Yamcha didn't hear a word he was saying. His gaze never moved from Bulma.  
" I love you Bulma, but I don't love this son-of-a-bitch or his child." He told her. "I may not be able to hurt him but I can get rid of this child from hell." He coldly said. He looked her in the eye. His face was twisted with rage and torment.  
" Yamcha if you harm him I won't be able to love you ever again." She told him. Vegeta shifted his gaze slightly to her.  
" No, You will forgive me eventually." He stated.  
" I love you Yamcha! Just don't hurt Trunks Please!" She begged.  
" If you love me come show me." He simply said. She bit her lip slightly and sent a look to Vegeta that explained what she was doing. Slowly she walked over to him until she was standing right in front of him.   
" I love you Bulma." He told her looking into her eyes.  
" I love you too." She lied. She looked up into his half glazed over eyes. He leaned down and slowly kissed her. His free hand moved over her body. She could hear Vegeta growl at this. She felt her stomach turn as he pulled her closer. She pulled away from his kiss, she couldn't stand to do this. It wasn't right. Yamcha glared at her.  
" I knew you lied. You little lying bitch!" He spat at her angrily. She began to cry at this. He was going to kill her child and there was absolutely nothing that she could do about it.  
" Well then I guess that I will just have to kill this little mistake of yours ." Yamcha said referring to the infant. " Then I will leave with Bulma." He told Vegeta as he grabbed her arm. Bulma glanced at Vegeta and felt his rage. It consumed him. She had to do something. She turned and kicked Yamcha where it really would count, and then grabbed Trunks and backed away. Yamcha looked up in agony.  
" I love you." He mouthed. He knew he was going to die at the hands of Vegeta.  
"Well, looks like you are going anywhere now, well except maybe hell." He said with a smirk on his lips. His black eyes were blazing. She couldn't bear to watch the gory sight. Bulma turned away in disgust. It only took a split second and then Yamcha was a pile of dust. Bulma held the infant tightly to her. She could feel Vegeta's eyes on her. She looked up to meet his gaze.  
" Why did you pull away from that you almost got yourself and the brat killed!" He said.  
" I can't lie about something like that. Besides I knew you wouldn't let us die." She told him.   
" Lie about what?" He asked her taking a few steps toward her.  
" About loving him." She stated. He looked at her with a confused look on his face." Do I need to spell it out for you?" She asked him as she got a little closer to him " I love you Vegeta, I always have." She confessed.  
" I knew that all along." He said with an arrogant smirk. He put his arm around her and drew her closer. Bulma smiled.  
" Don't flatter your-" She began to say, but she was cut off with a kiss so long that she had forgotten what she was saying.  
" Let's go." He suggested ." Besides we can have more fun later." He whispered seductively in her ear. She felt blissfully happy because she had everything she had ever wanted, and this was only the beginning.   
  
The end  
  
Hope You liked it! 


End file.
